User blog:Xikhuang/Conditional - Non-Conditional - Etc.
' This entry is by no means comprehensive, as this does not cover all or every cards out in Global, nor is it intended to be completely in-depth (as that would require too much work on my part, such as analysis, comparative analysis, calculations, cross-check, editing, etc.). Additionally, as new game mechanics, new cards are released, and/or old cards get rebirths, this calculation would need to be adjusted/updated/modified in parallel as well. Before I begin, I want to set it straight that what is meant by Conditioned, Conditional, with Restriction or With Limitation, *Leader Skill : ALL Ki +1. **This is an example of Non-Conditional. *Leader Skill : Ki +1 = Ki >= 7. **This is an example of Conditional. As this means SELF Ki +1 boost when the card collects 7 or more Ki of ANY type. The Condition is the Ki >= 7. *Leader Skill : TEQ Ki +1. **This is an example of Conditional, as this refers to a TYPE-specific. *Leader Skill : PHY ATK +50% = HP >= 30%. **This is an example of Condition 1 + Condition 2. **Condition 1 is, HP-based Condition (or HP Restriction), HP >= 30%. Condition 2 is, the ATK boost is only for TYPE-specific cards. In this case, it is PHY only. *Etc. '''Gist Currently on Global, the cards can also be categorized based on these 3 basic classifications, *Conditional or with Condition/s, or with Restriction/s, or with Limitation/s *Non-Conditional *Chance-based For cards' Leader Skills, the current ratio on Conditional to Non-Conditional to Chance-based stands at approximately '': :: 0.67 : 0.29 : 0.04. This means that there are approximately 2.31 times as many cards with Conditions set as their '''Leader Skills' compared to cards without Conditions set as their Leader Skills. I have yet to tabulate the data to compute the ratio on the Passive Skills and Super Attacks. There are a few insights that one can gain from this information/knowldge. The main insight is, you are likelier to pull cards from Summon Banners with a Leader Skill that is Conditional than Non-Conditional. If you are used to the terminology RNG (Random Number Generator), then the RNG will give a higher chance of giving you a card from a pull with a Leader Skill that is Conditional than Non-Conditional. Second, you are likelier to pull cards from Summon Banners with Type-Specific ATK boost (conditional Leader Skill) rather than Type-Specific ATK-DEF boost (also conditional Leader Skill). I can go on with this for several sentences more, which will make this very long. But I will not, as it will be redundant. Chance-based category or classification tends to be made available for more of cards' Passive Skills and Super Attacks. There are also cards with Condition 1 and Condition 2, Condition 1 and Non-Condition 1, Condition 1 and Chance-based 1, and Non-Condition 1 and Chance-based 1 set as their Passive Skills. This entry will not cover in detail on these. This entry also will not cover cards without or with blank Leader Skill and/or Passive Skill. 'Based on just the Leader Skill' ' '''Conditional or Constrained or with Limitation/Restriction : *'Type-Specific ATK boost :' 112 **This is sub-divided into %-age based ATK boost and fixed number ATK boost. *'Type-Specific ATK-DEF boosts :' 9 *'Type-Specific ATK-DEF boosts + HP Constrained :' 5 **This is basically Constrain 1 + Constrain 2, or, Conditional 1 + Conditional 2 ***example : PHY ATK-DEF +50% = HP >=30%, where PHY only is Constrain 1, HP >= 30% is Constrain 2. *'Type-Specific DEF boost :' 5 *'Type-Specific HP boost :' 8 *'Type-Specific ATK-DEF boosts :' 41 *'Type-Specific HP-ATK-DEF boosts :' 28 *'Type-Specific HP-DEF boosts :' 7 *'Type-Specific Ki boosts :' 79 *'Type-Specific Nuker :' 4 **This is further sub-divided into Type-Specific ATK-boost (e.g., TEQ only), and, Type-Specific Ki Orb (e.g., TEQ Ki orbs only). Basically 2 Conditions or 2 Constrains. *'Type-Specific HP Recovery :' 4 *'HP-constrained SELF ATK boost :' 18 *'HP-constrained SELF ATK-DEF boosts :' 2 *'HP-constrained SELF Ki boost :' 5 *'Type-Specific ATK reducer :' 23 *'Type-Specific DEF reducer :' 2 **Example : DEF -30% = AGL. Translation => DEF -30% for ALL or ANY AGL opponents only. *'Type-Specific ATK-DEF reducer :' 2 *'Quantity-based ATK reducer :' 2 **Example : ATK -20% = 1 Attacked Enemy. < This is basically Condition 1 (1 Enemy) + Condition 2 (Attacked Enemy, or enemy that is attacked). *'Quantity-based DEF reducer :' 2 **Example : DEF -25% = ANY 1 Enemy. < This is basically Condition 1. *'Quantity-based & Type-Specific DEF reducer :' 1 **Example : (DEF -30% = 1 INT Enemy. < This is basically Condition 1 (INT Enemy) + Condition 2 (1 Enemy) 'Non-Conditional :' *'ALL ATK boost :' 46 **Sub-divided into %-age ATK boost, and fixed ATK boost. *'ALL HP-ATK boost :' 9 *'ALL Ki boost :' 28 *'ALL Opponents' DEF Reduced :' 1 *'Damage reducer (for the Team) :' 22 *'HP boost (for the Team) :' 30 *'Nuker :' 4 **This refers to versatile Nuker cards that can take ANY-type Ki orbs, not just TYPE-specific Ki orbs. *'SELF ATK boost :' 2 *'SELF HP-ATK-DEF boost :' 1 'Based on just the Passive Skill' ' *'''ALL ATK boost : 46 *'ALL HP-ATK boosts :' 9 *'ALL Ki boost :' 28 *'ALL Opponents DEF Reduced :' 1 *'Team Damage reducer :' 22 *'Team HP boost :' 30 *'Nuker :' 4 *'SELF ATK boost :' 2 *'SELF HP-ATK-DEF boost :' 1 'Chance-based :' *'Reduced Damage Received :' 2 **Example : UP Veku PHY's Passive Skill, "Chance Damage -50% = High." Note: ALL in this sub-section refers to ALL the cards you brought along in your Team, including your Friend's card. Also, Not all cards with ALL set in the Passive Skill are Conditional or Non-Conditional. 'Based on just the Super Attack' ' '''Unique ' *'''Unique Leader Skill : 1 **Example : UBS Dracula Man's Leader Skill, "Immune to Negative ATK" (or, "immune to negative effects"). < This can be interpreted as Non-Conditional, but I had rather box this card under Unique. As the interpretation of "Immune to Negative ATK" can also be interpreted as "Not immune to Positive ATK" (whatever that means), which would make the Passive both Non-Conditional and Conditional, or, either or. LMAO *'Unique Passive Skill :' 2 **Example 1 : NLW Android #16's Passive Skill, "Immune to Negative ATK" (or, "prevents negative status attacks"). **Example 2 : SWoD LSS Broly's Passive Skill, "(SELF) DEF reduced to 0..." can actually be interpreted as Unique, but there is "...when attacking," which makes it Conditional. As long as the enemy is alive (variable 1), and as long as SWoD LSS Broly gets a chance to attack (variable 2), this card's "(SELF) DEF (will be) reduced to 0..." ***But IF the enemy dies before SWoD LSS Broly gets a chance to attack, it would invalidate the "...when attacking" Condition automatically. Since this card's Passive contains elements/attributes of both Unique and Conditional, I place this card as a card with a Passive Skill under Conditional Passive and Unique Passive. ---- 'Note' *This entry is not intended to be 100% accurate to the dot. The purpose of this entry is to provide an indicator, or a general idea, or an overview. *Terminology usage, such as, "category, classification, categorized," and other similar-meaning terms are employed in this entry for general reference purpose. *This entry is based on approximately +500 cards out in Global. These include, some cards in base forms, z-awakened and/or dokkan awakened forms. There is a reasonable margin of error in the ratio or with the result. *The term "set as" denotes the descriptions set as the Leader Skills, Passive Skills, etc. *This entry does not cover Cards without (or, with blank/empty) Leader Skill, and/or Passive Skill. *I will be updating this as I go along. So bear with me. IF you find any mistakes/errors, please let me know. IF you have something positive to add on, I welcome your feedback. Thank you. ---- 'Reference' #Dokkan Battle (the game). #Reddit. #DBZ-DokkanBattle's "Cards' Series." #DB(dot)Space. Category:Blog posts